These Brave Forsaken Souls
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: "I could never love him." There was a pause. "He is a good man, Hermione. He will never hurt you." A Marriage Law forces an unlikely pair together, for better or worse. HGSS, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**These Brave Forsaken Souls**  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The Transfiguration classroom was jam-packed, gossiping sixth and seventh year girls sitting on desks and congregating in little groups throughout it. In front of the classroom, Professor Minerva McGonagall stood, apparently contemplating something.

Hermione Granger eyed her from across the room. "What do you think the announcement is, Ginny?" She asked worriedly, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I dunno," Ginny said, biting her lip. "But from the looks of it, it can't be good." Hermione nodded once and began to speak again, only to be interrupted by McGonagall's magnified voice.

"Excuse me," she said. "May I have your attention, please."

The room quieted down immediately, and everyone turned to face their stern professor. Her face was sad, her words soft.

"Oh, my little lionesses," McGonagall said sadly. "How I wish I did not have to bring this news to you."

The room dropped to an even quieter level, if that were possible.

McGonagall continued. "Let me first say that no one here at Hogwarts chose this, or supports it. It is completely Ministry mandated, and we have no choice."

She paused and looked throughout the room. If Hermione hadn't known any better, she would have said the professor's gaze stopped on her.

"A Marriage Law has been put into effect."

The room broke out into frantic whispers, gasps, and even a few screams. Hermione paled drastically, and Ginny's hand that had been holding Hermione's for support went limp.

"_What_?" Hermione whispered desperately.

"Every sixth and seventh year has been matched with their partner. You have one month to be legally wed, and must begin living with one another as soon as the ceremony takes place. I'm so sorry, girls. If I could do anything to change this, I promise you, I would."

The woman sighed and looked around once more, as if to ensure that everyone was still breathing. Hermione wasn't sure if she still was or not.

"You will be receiving a letter immediately following dinner this evening. If any of you have any questions, concerns, or need a shoulder to cry on – really, whatever you need – please don't hesitate to come to me." Professor McGonagall looked conflicted and ready to apologize once more when she suddenly turned on her heel and left the room, leaving a group of stunned girls.

The screams and crying started immediately, mostly out of fear and anxiety. Hermione sat silently in her chair, shaking slightly, still clenching Ginny's hand. After a moment, she rose and began walking towards the door, pulling Ginny with her.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, on the verge of tears.

"To find Harry and Ron," Hermione answered, taking a deep breath to try and constrain her emotions. "Maybe – maybe –"

Her sentence went unfinished, but Ginny knew what she meant. Maybe there was a hope that Hermione would get paired with Ron, and Ginny with Harry. _If only things could be so perfect…_

Hermione was nearly running through the halls when she collided with someone, causing her to fall to the floor. Ginny went down with her. Standing over her was a menacing and obviously angry Professor Snape.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for carelessness," he spat at Hermione. "_Watch where you are going_."

With that, he stalked away, his black robes billowing behind him. Hermione righted herself and tried once more to wipe away her tears as she called to his back, "Sorry, sir."

Without a second thought, the two continued on. They could think of nothing else than the news they had just found out.

Harry and Ron had obviously had the same thought, and were there waiting for them in the near-deserted Common Room. They were both swallowed up in hugs, and it was then that Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"I can't believe it," Harry said, shaking his head. His face was flushed red, a very strange color for him. "They can't do this –"

"I'm so nervous!" Ginny cut him off, holding Harry's hand more tightly. "What if… What if…"

"It'll be okay, Gin," Ron said quietly, trying to be the comforting brother for his little sister. "I'm sure the Ministry knows what they're doing."

Hermione couldn't hold back her snort. "Dinner's only two hours away," she said softly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I g-guess we'll find out soon."

* * *

><p>Seven o'clock found all of both the male and female sixth and seventh year Gryffindors sitting in the Common Room. The delivery had just arrived, and each person held a perfectly white letter in their hands, still folded up. On the front of it, each name was written in impeccable calligraphy.<p>

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were sitting in their favorite place by the fire, having claimed it right after dinner. All four looked at their letters apprehensively. The whole Common Room seemed to be frozen, with no one willing to jump the gun. Finally, people on the other side of the room began opening their letters, and the room began to fill with loud voices, exclamations, and some tears.

The four eyed one another, knowing that they had to get it over with sometime. "Together?" Harry said softly, looking at his three best friends. They all nodded back at him.

"On three," Ron said bravely, looking down at his own letter. "One… Two… Three…"

They all ripped open their letters, and things were silent for a moment. There were four reactions: Harry laughed, Ron frowned, Ginny screamed, and Hermione stood up and left.

The three remaining ones watched her go, confused, before turning to one another. The question went unspoken.

"Luna," Harry said softly, holding up his letter. The name _Luna Lovegood_ was emblazoned on the parchment.

"Nice, mate," Ron said to Harry, shooting an apologetic look at his sister. "I got Lavender."

Harry winced. "Maybe it won't be so bad?" He said hopefully. "Who knows, maybe she'll… quiet down… with age."

Ron shrugged. "I guess it could be worse. I really was hoping for Hermione, though. Speaking of…" He looked around for a moment. When he didn't see her, he turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"Who did you get, Gin?" Harry said softly. The redhead just shook her head, tears running silently down her face. Her hand was over her mouth.

"I – I can't tell you," Ginny said. "I can't – this can't be real –"

She held out the letter with shaking hands. Gingerly, Harry took it from her. He paused for a moment before flipping it over so both he and Ron could see.

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>"Professor!" Hermione cried, clutching the letter tightly in her left fist as she knocked on the Professor's office door with her right. "Please – let me in. Please…"<p>

A moment later, the door creaked open and Professor McGonagall's face peered through the crack. She sighed. "Oh, Miss Granger," she said. "Come in."

Hermione stepped through the door and immediately sank into the available chair, wiping her eyes angrily. "Did you know about this?" She said, knowing she had crossed the line between being respectful and rude.

"Know about what, precisely?"

"Who my match is," Hermione said, her voice cracking. "There must have been some mistake."

McGonagall looked shocked. "I have no prior knowledge as to who anyone's match is," she said honestly. "And I highly doubt that the Ministry has made a mistake." She reached out her hand. "If I may?"

Hermione's hand was trembling as she held out the letter for the professor to take.

In the beautiful calligraphy was the name: _Severus Snape_.

McGonagall had to work to conceal her gasp of surprise and shock, but Hermione still saw it. "I could never love him," she said faintly.

There was a pause. "He is a good man, Hermione," McGonagall said comfortingly. "He will never hurt you."

Hermione nodded, full-on crying now. "I have no doubt about that, Professor. But I just… I guess I had… I always thought that my life would be _happy_."

McGonagall smiled faintly. "You still can be, Miss Granger. Don't go counting your chickens before they've hatched."

Hermione grinned slightly in acknowledgement of the Muggle saying, and then lapsed back into tears. "I don't even know how to face him," she confided.

The professor paused once more. "Take comfort, Hermione," she said quietly. "He won't know how to face you either."

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore," Severus Snape said menacingly, his deep voice raising several volume levels. "<em>What is the meaning of this?"<em> His words took on a dangerous hissing quality.

Albus Dumbledore merely sat behind his desk, staring quietly at the younger man. "The meaning of what, Severus?" He asked.

"You know bloody well _what_, Albus," Severus sneered. "The Marriage Law? I'm sure you're perfectly aware that I received my own letter." He brandished the folded piece of parchment.

"And?"

"And this is unacceptable!" Severus cried. "There is no way I am doing this. I don't even know how I got in on the list! It's meant to just be for sixth and seventh years."

"I have the answer to your last query," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Older men were only added to the pool when there was someone who had no match within her age group."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Dumbledore responded, "That you truly are the best match for whomever is on that parchment."

Severus sighed. It couldn't be. "Don't you already know who it is?" He said warily. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Believe it or not, Severus, I do not know all."

Severus held out the parchment and Dumbledore took it in his long, spindly fingers. He made quite a show of opening it up and reading the name. Finally, he looked up.

"Well, Severus," Dumbledore said, a smile twinkling in his eyes and on his lips. "It appears you've been given a second chance."

* * *

><p><strong>There are two types of fics I cannot resist. One is Veela fics, and the other is Marriage Law ones. Since I have never tried either, here is my attempt. I know it's been done a ridiculous amount of times, but I'm enjoying it anyway. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**These Brave Forsaken Souls**  
><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Hermione left McGonagall's office in a daze, walking slowly, her feet unconsciously leading her back to Gryffindor Tower. She was more conscious of where she was walking this time – she didn't want to run into anyone, especially in this state.

Startled, Hermione nearly tripped as she remembered her collision with Snape earlier. Had he already known, then? When he had yelled at her and taken House points away, had he already been informed that she was to be his wife?

Her breathing was uneasy, and Hermione willed herself to calm down. He couldn't have known. Their letters hadn't arrived for another two hours; surely his would have come at the same time, too?

Her mind was buzzing, and she couldn't quite seem to shut it off. McGonagall's words rang in her mind. _He is a good man, Hermione. He will never hurt you_. Her professor had told the truth, she knew; but at the same time, her fear and disappointment were drowning her. All of the dreams she had for the future were now gone, crushed by the dark-haired man, her betrothed, who hated her.

She was not afraid of Professor Snape, and never had been ever since fifth year, when she had faced true fear in the form of Death Eaters. She knew her intelligence nearly matched his; she knew she was comfortable standing up to him; and she knew she could survive.

She didn't know if that was enough.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the Fat Lady's voice: "Password?"

Hermione sighed. "Golden Courage," she said, thinking about the irony of the phrase. She would certainly need all her Gryffindor bravery, now.

The Common Room was deserted, and Hermione quietly climbed the steps up to the girl's dormitory, trying not to think of much. Her hands were still shaking.

As she expected, Ginny was sitting on her bed, waiting for Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she too looked to be trembling slightly. Without a word, Hermione sunk down next to her and leaned back on the headboard.

"That bad?" Hermione said softly, looking at her best friend. Ginny nodded.

"That bad." Ginny took a deep breath. "What about you?"

Hermione was silent. "I can't fathom who your match is," she said finally. "But I would venture to guess that mine is worse."

Ginny laughed hollowly. "I didn't think that was possible." She pulled her letter out of her pocket, offering it face-down to Hermione. The other girl did the same.

A second or two passed before they both reached out to snatch the letter away. Hermione flipped Ginny's over right away. It was almost like pulling off a bandage – going slowly wouldn't make it hurt any less. "M-Malfoy?" She exclaimed, reaching over to hug her friend. "Oh, Ginny. Maybe it won't be that bad…"

Tears began to fill Ginny's eyes, but she held them back and quickly flipped over Hermione's letter. Her gasp was audible, and shock filled her eyes when they met Hermione's.

Hermione slumped back further onto the bed. "I know," she said desperately. "I – I…" Her voice faltered, and she turned back to her friend. "I'm scared, Ginny."

Ginny swallowed her up in a big hug. "I can't believe it," she whispered. "Never in a million years – not Snape–"

Both girls began to cry in earnest, both for themselves and each other. The future that had once looked to be so promising now seemed more like a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to make my move after Potions," Hermione whispered urgently, staring at Ginny. "I need to talk to him. You need to make yours now."<p>

The two girls had spent the past half hour waiting for Draco Malfoy. He always walked down this passage alone after his Charms class; they had been the brunt of enough taunting jokes during this time to know. It had been Hermione's idea for Ginny to confront him first. That way, the meeting would be on her terms.

"I'm nervous, Hermione," Ginny murmured. "I don't know what to say."

"Just keep calm," Hermione advised, wondering if she would be able to follow any of her own advice later that day. "Don't let him get to you. All you need to do is make plans, right now. Talk about the ceremony, where you're going to be living. No feelings, here."

Ginny took a deep, shuttering breath; Malfoy was coming down the hall towards them, his hands in his pockets. Seeing Ginny was not going to move, Hermione gave her a good push and then hid around the corner.

Luckily, she could still hear their words. "Malfoy," Ginny said softly, but firmly. "We need to talk."

There was a pause. "Weasley." Draco drawled, his voice as condescending as ever. "Imagine my _disappointment_ when I saw who my intended match was to be–"

Hermione winced, but Ginny could hold her own.

"Malfoy," Ginny said again, cutting him off. "I am not here to be insulted. This is as sickening to me as it undoubtedly is to you. These are the cards we have been dealt, and we have no choice but to play them." Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

Malfoy sounded surprised. "But you're a blood traitor," he said. Hermione nearly giggled; never had she heard him say something so obvious and idiotic.

"Yes, I am," Ginny said agreeably. Hermione could practically _hear_ Malfoy open his mouth in shock, but Ginny continued. "And you are a soon-to-be Death Eater, and your father's son."

There was silence for a moment. "Perhaps I am, but perhaps I am not," the boy said evasively. "If you insist discussing this, let's get it done with."

The two discussed the ceremony for a moment or two and then parted ways without a word, Draco leaving in the direction he had come and Ginny joining Hermione around the corner.

"Well," Ginny said, looking and sounding surprised, "that went better than I thought it would."

Hermione agreed. "I think you can stand up to him," she said. "He's not used to that." She grinned. "Are you going to give him hell?"

Ginny sighed, looking slightly more confident. "Probably. And he'll give it right back."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the Common Room with Ron and Harry, fretting about Potions in a half hour, when Luna came gliding up to Harry. That was the thing about Luna; she never walked, ran, or partook in any other movements that were short of ethereal. Luna always meandered, glided, floated, or simply appeared. Hermione was never sure exactly how she did it.<p>

"Hi, Harry," she said, her voice as musical as usual.

"Er, hi Luna," Harry said, staring at her as if he didn't know what to say. "I guess we-"

"Father says the Nargles will bless our marriage," Luna interrupted seriously, her eyes meeting Harry's. "As long as it's sealed with a kiss."

Harry was ready to speak again, but this time it was Hermione who interrupted him. A terrible thought had just crossed her mind. "Ron!" She cried, looking over to her friends. "Are magical marriage ceremonies usually sealed with a kiss?"

Ron looked alarmed. "It's pretty much up to the couple," he said finally. "There aren't many that don't do that, but it's not required or anything."

Hermione leaned back in her seat. "Oh thank Merlin," she said softly. "And here I was, thinking I was going to have to kiss Snape."

Luna turned to her, leaving a still-flustered Harry in her wake. "Is that who your pair is, Hermione?" She asked softly. Hermione nodded, leaving Luna looking thoughtful.

"That's not something I saw coming," she said quietly. "But," She hesitated momentarily, "I think I can see you happy."

She stood abruptly then, leaving a shocked Harry and Ron and a teary eyed Hermione. _She didn't want this_.

Harry and Ron had been absolutely furious when she had told them what had happened. They had shouted and yelled for a good five minutes, only stopping at Hermione's tears. "Please," she had said. "I hate this just as much as you. But – but – I really need my best friends right now. You have to be there for me," She begged, her eyes full of tears.

Harry and Ron had immediately hugged her. "Of course we are here for you," Harry said softly.

"If he ever so much as touches you," Ron began, "We'll kill him." Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione had given a soft laugh. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that," she said. She was still having trouble coming to terms that she was going to be married to a man who wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's time for Potions." He looked at her sadly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Hermione took a deep breath and stood. "I have to be."

The walk to Potions seemed to take forever. As soon as they arrived, Hermione refused to look around and instead focused on pulling out her supplies, getting ready for the lesson. No one except Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna knew about Hermione's match, barring Snape himself; but whether or not he counted, Hermione wasn't sure.

A moment later the door banged open and Snape swept in, his robes billowing as they always did. Hermione couldn't help the fearful little jump in her heart as she settled down with her parchment and quill. She would _not_ look at him any differently, or any more than usual. This was just Potions class. She could do this.

"Today you will be endeavoring to create a simple Healing potion," Snape said, his voice as cold as ever. "You will find the instructions on the board. Be warned: one wrong move, and the potion can turn deadly." With that, he turned around abruptly and sat down at his desk, his eyes focused on a stack of papers.

Hermione sighed and begin writing down the necessary ingredients. When she was finished, she sighed again and rose to follow the crowd into the storage room, where all the supplies were waiting. She refused to allow herself to glance at Snape's desk.

Unbeknownst to her, Severus was watching her. His perceptive peripheral vision followed her every move, watching her scribble words on the parchment and sigh before she rose. He had no idea what to think.

_I have to talk to her sometime_, Severus decided to himself, but made no commitments as to when. It was still a foreign concept to him that he was getting married; it was even scarier to consider that he had no choice. The girl who was to be his wife was barely over seventeen, with much less experience and worldly knowledge. He knew he would not make a good husband, and he knew she had no idea how to be a wife.

A true couple they would not be.

Severus employed every technique in the book to shut off his thoughts for the rest of the class, focusing solely on grading the essays in front of him and making sure no one blew up their cauldron or died. Surprisingly, the hour and a half flew by; the vials of potions were lined up on his desk, the students were gone, and he was alone.

Or so he thought.

A slight cough brought his attention to the middle of the room, where Hermione Granger was standing, looking up at him expectantly. Severus had to admit he was surprised the girl had taken the initiative. Severus was rather proud of the fear he instilled in his students, and it shocked him to see its absence in Hermione. Severus could see her nerves, but her determination was very much intact.

"Miss Granger," he said, acknowledging her presence. She nodded back at him but said nothing. He caught the indication; her silence was saying, _I'm here. Your turn._

Severus realized he had no idea what to say. "It would appear we have much to discuss," He finally decided on. "Please have a seat."

Hermione obeyed, sitting down in the first desk in front. _This is strange_, she thought. _We are going to be sitting here talking about marriage, where I usually am as a student_. Severus was having similar thoughts, albeit slightly more simplified: _How the hell am I going to do this?_

Severus had no idea where to begin. Sighing, he took a deep breath and launched in, deciding to make it up as he went along. "Miss Granger," he said, noting with satisfaction that his voice betrayed none of his uncertainty. "I expect that you are rather shocked by the situation at hand, and I will admit that I am none too happy about it." Well, that was more blunt than he had intended to be. The girl's face remained impassive.

He continued. "I wish to inform you that these circumstances will change nothing but our living arrangements. While I am sure you expect–"

Severus was shocked when she cut him off. "I expect nothing, sir," she said, her voice strong but colder than he had ever known it could be. "I am perfectly aware of your feelings about this, and I urge you to consider that you are not the only one affected. Regardless, I have no expectations of a change in your behavior, nor will I change mine. I came here only to discuss business, and finalize arrangements for the ceremony we must take part in next week."

Severus sat in stunned silence for a moment. He had never expected that speech from her. While he was almost _grateful_ that she recognized his behavior would remain the same, her suggestion that he consider how it affected her bothered him. Had he done that? She was a seventeen year old girl with almost unlimited potential – even he could admit that – and here she was, being forced to marry a man almost twenty years her senior. Neither side had it fair.

Inside, Hermione was reeling. She hadn't meant to come out and say all those things; in fact, she hadn't intended to speak much at all. But his _ranting_ on about their behaviors and her expectations had irked her to the core. He didn't know her at all, but she had never been prone to fleeting feelings or insignificant affections. Hermione was strong and would fight for what she believed in, and she believed in being happy. She would fight for her happiness, and whether or not that included him was still up in the air.

"Very well," Severus finally said. "The ceremony, I have been informed, will be next Tuesday at seven. It will be very simple, performed by the Minister's assistant. As for living arrangements: you will be moving into my quarters, as I refuse to live in the marital suites they have set up." He looked at her and suddenly remembered what she had said to him. Swallowing his pride, he added, "If that is acceptable to you."

Hermione dipped her head, knowing she really had no choice in the matter. She was grateful, however, that he had asked for her acceptance. The ceremony was happening sooner than she had thought it would; when McGonagall had said they had a month to marry, she assumed it would take place at the latest date possible. It appeared the Ministry wanted to get a jump on things. Hermione was just grateful that there hadn't been a clause about reproduction. Inwardly, she shuddered and pushed that thought away.

"Very well," Hermione said, nodding and rising. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you next week." With that, she left, her posture straight and her walk even. She exited the classroom with grace, leaving a rather speechless Professor Snape in her wake.

It was only as soon as she was out of eyesight of the door did she begin to run.

Severus leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead absentmindedly. He somewhat felt like he had just traded his life away in a deal, one he had no choice in. The girl's behavior had surprised him. She had held her own, despite his attempts to control the situation, and in the end had had the last word.

Severus sighed loudly. He had exactly five days of freedom before the Gryffindor Princess invaded his personal space.

* * *

><p>The next five days went much faster than both Hermione and Severus would have liked. Hermione had finally began telling people who her match was, and it had spread through the school like wildfire. Luckily, no one asked Severus about it, although he did get a few suspicious looks. Hermione, however, was bombarded with questions, none of which she had an answer to.<p>

"How are you going to do it?"

"Is he a monster when he's not teaching?"

"Do you think he'll kill you?"

That last one had come from a rather ridiculous and obviously terrified first year. She had laughed and told him no, of course not, but inside she wasn't so sure.

They hadn't talked since that evening in the Potions classroom, and Severus was fine with that. He did catch her glancing at him a few times during meals, but he had to admit he only caught her watching him because he was watching _her_.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all still rather stunned by the plain rings that now adorned their ring fingers. Their ceremonies had all taken place earlier on Tuesday.

Hermione had attended Ron and Harry's ceremonies with a smile on her face and hope in her heart. The matches for both the boys were at least ones that she could see being successful. Luna's kind heart and gentle personality perfectly contrasted Harry's hero complex and broken past, while Lavender made Ron smile.

Ginny's ceremony had been slightly more awkward. She and Malfoy had talked a few times throughout the week and had apparently come to a pact that included some sort of strained cordiality, which Hermione was grateful for. She rather thought that if the two didn't kill one another within a week, they might be able to survive.

Hermione's trunk was packed and ready to go when she headed down to the ceremony, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna with her for moral support. She knew that Snape would have no one there for him, except perhaps Dumbledore. She wondered inwardly if that bothered him. Her thought confused her. Where had that come from?

Snape was already there, as was the Minister's assistant. They were both sitting in different pews, waiting rather sullenly. As Hermione had expected, Dumbledore was also there, the only spectator on the right side. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna took their places on the left.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up the aisle, nearly snorting to herself as she realized the irony. Her father was not on her arm and in fact did not even know about her marriage, she was not wearing a white dress, and she was not marrying a man she loved. All of her plans for her wedding that she had been creating since she was a little girl had evaporated.

_Perfect_.

The three men finally noticed she was there and turned around quickly. Hermione noticed that Snape refused to meet her eyes.

The minister's assistant swallowed awkwardly. Hermione almost felt bad for him; this was one hell of a job to receive, to marry unwilling couples. Still, she couldn't find herself to have too much pity for him.

Hermione found herself standing next to Snape in front of the man, feeling foolish, awkward, and very, _very_ nervous.

The assistant read the rights as quickly as he could, and Hermione barely caught them. She did notice that in addition to what was in a normal marriage contract, parts of the new law had also been included. She grimaced. She wasn't surprised in the least that the Ministry would try and make this at least partially legally binding.

"You may now exchange rings," The man was saying, handing both Hermione and Severus the plain gold bands. Hermione looked at it for a moment. It was _ugly_.

Before she even realized what had happened, Hermione realized that Snape had already put her ring on. She had barely felt his hands, but she could still sense the whispers of his touch on her fingers. Despite herself, she shivered.

Hermione put the ring on Snape's hand likewise, going as quickly as possible and trying her best to avoid contact. _Damn this_. It was already awkward.

The ceremony finished with a few very brief words from the assistant. Finally, he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife_._" Hermione, knowing the contract was complete, darted away before he could even _think_ about finishing with "You may kiss the bride."

She was on her way back to her friends when she felt a piece of parchment being shoved into her hand. Hermione spun around only to see that Snape was already out of the room.

The four were waiting for her. Hermione flung herself into their arms. "What am I going to do?" She whispered.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Harry said gently. "You did really well. You weren't shaking at all."

Ginny nodded emphatically, staring at the parchment in Hermione's hand. "What does it say?" She asked.

Hermione slowly unfolded the piece of parchment. It said simply:

_My quarters are in the third level of the dungeons. Go down the stairs and follow the hallway until you find a painting of a medieval knight. The password is "il miei propri." I'm sure you will use discretion with the knowledge of this password._

Hermione frowned. The password was confusing to her. It sounded Italian, but she wasn't sure what it meant. Resolving to look it up later, she turned to her friends and took a deep breath.

"I should probably go. These are the directions to Snape's quarters."

They all took turns hugging her. "It will be okay, Hermione," Ron said seriously. "We'll see you in the morning."

Hermione nodded slightly, holding back a sob. Bidding her friends goodbye, she retrieved her trunk and the huge stack of books that comprised her personal collection. Charming both of them to float and follow her, she slowly began the trek down to the dugneons.

They were colder than she was used to, and Hermione shivered. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of living surrounded by solid stone. Gryffindor Tower had always been warm, filled with cheery red tones and burning fireplaces. She was acutely aware that she was a Gryffindor in the domain of Slytherin, and that fact made her nervous.

Hermione finally arrived at the painting, and whispered the password after consulting the letter to make sure she had it right. Slowly, the painting swung open to reveal a door that expanded as she watched.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked.

A moment later, the door opened, Snape looking expectantly at her. "Come in, then," he said, turning abruptly.

Hermione sighed imperceptibly and did so, her belongings following inside, she couldn't help but gape at the room. Bookshelves lined every inch of the wall, and they were filled with enough books to make a library. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Varied pieces of furniture filled the room, including an overstuffed chair and a brown loveseat. Hermione could see a small kitchen across the way.

"Your room is this way." Came Snape's voice from down the hall. Hermione hurried to catch up with him.

He showed her a large wooden door. She stepped forward and opened it, finding a simple desk, bed, and dresser. It was exactly what she had expected, and she was fine with it. There were only two things she was disappointed about : one was the fact that the room had no windows. _We are in the dungeons, after all, _she thought. The second was that there was no bookshelf; she would have to stack her books on the floor.

"I assume you find it satisfactory?" Snape asked her from in the hall.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione answered. It apparently worked for them to be sickeningly polite. "Where is the restroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right," Severus answered. Out in the hall, he was eyeing her impressive stack of books. The titles were quite varied, and most were thick. He had no doubt she had read them all.

"Are these all yours?" He asked her when she came out of the bedroom, presumably to use the facilities.

Her face indicated that she believed he was mocking her. "Yes," she said. "You have your personal collection, and I have mine." She waved her wand, sending her belongings flying into the room, and turned on her heel down the hallway.

Severus sighed. This was certainly going to be a challenge.

He similarly turned and headed back into the sitting room. He needed a mind-numbingly boring book to distract him from this situation.

Sighing once more, Severus paused and turned back to the room. He waved his wand once, and then continued walking.

When Hermione came back from the restroom, she found a beautiful floor-to-ceiling corner bookshelf waiting for her. Her collection had already settled itself on the shelves.

That moment marked the first time Hermione smiled in Severus' quarters. She only hoped it wouldn't be her last.

* * *

><p><em> I am quite inspired by this story, and thinking up plots for it is getting me through long college classes :) I got a great response for the last chapter, and would love more reviews for this one. What should happen next?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**These Brave Forsaken Souls**  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

When Hermione had told Snape that she expected nothing from him, she had not been entirely truthful. In reality, she expected retaliation, an expression of the man's anger – and the very next day, she received just that.

Snape had already swept out of the Potions classroom. The lesson had been increasingly awkward with every moment that passed. Both Hermione and Severus had done their best to not regard each other differently, but the fact of the matter was that it was impossible. Hermione tried to give the man no reason to talk to her; oppositely, however, Severus seemed to be striving to insult her as much as he could. The critiques had been nothing different than they ever had been; however, the pure malice behind them was new.

A stack of essays was waiting to be picked up on the desk closest to the exit of the classroom. Students were filing by it, one by one, picking out their paper, and exiting. Hermione waited in the line with Harry and Ron, anxiously waiting to see her grade on the essay.

While Snape always managed to find some sort of problem with her responses, Hermione usually received good marks on her Potions essays. This time, however, was different.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione breathed, spotting her paper in the mess from two feet back. It was most definitely the one practically colored in with red ink; it just had to be.

"It's yours," Harry said grimly, pulling it out and handing it to her with a wince. "Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione just shook her head. His words would surely sting, but the implication behind them was what hurt more. _I don't want you here. Get out_.

"The effort expended on your research regarding this topic is atrociously inadequate. In the future, consider applying logic to the argument rather than just including colossal words meant to impress. To my great despair, your intelligence cannot be denied; consider employing it every so often, rather than falling into the foolish idiocy that your companions so often display." Hermione read aloud from the piece of parchment, noticing how each scribble seemed to get darker as she progressed down the page.

"He's just a filthy old scumbag," Ron said, trying to be reassuring. "You know that your paper was better than all of ours." Harry nodded in agreement.

"He's trying to bait me," Hermione decided, nodding her head firmly. "He's trying to get me to break down."

Harry bopped his head in agreement. "You're a hundred times better than he is, Hermione. Don't let him get to you."

Hermione sighed. "I think I'm the one annoying the hell out of him."

* * *

><p>Severus slumped into his favorite chair, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath. The day had been long and surprisingly trying. Seventh year Potions had caused him the most grief: ignoring Hermione had been his goal, but he had ended up insulting her. As he expected, she had just kept her head down and not responded; still, it made him feel better somehow.<p>

In retrospect, grading her essay so harshly had probably not been the best move. Her paper had been more than adequate; in fact, they always were, despite the fact that Severus always marked them down. He couldn't let her get arrogant, and it was against his personal philosophy to let an essay go without some sort of disparaging comment.

He had just leaned his head back when he heard the door open behind him. Soft footsteps followed. _She's here_, he thought inwardly, unwilling to open his eyes. Finally, he did so, only to see her stepping across the floor.

"Good evening, sir," she said, glancing at him and continuing on her way.

He didn't dignify her with a response.

* * *

><p>"<em>He<em> is supposed to be the adult here!" Hermione fumed, pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. "Not me! I'm the one who's making all the effort here, and he can't even be polite and say good evening. I swear, that man!"

Ginny gazed at her sympathetically. "Well, what did you expect?"

Hermione stopped short and looked at her friend. "I told him I expected nothing," she said. "And I meant it. Still, I guess I hadn't thought about the fact that he would be unceasingly rude and even cruel. He's been ignoring me completely for two weeks, except to destroy my essays and mock me in class."

Ginny nodded, knowing it was true. Still, she tried to be optimistic. "Maybe he's still in denial, and he'll come around eventually."

"Yes, but until then I have to deal living in a place filled with constant animosity and hatred! I'm so afraid to make any noise or _anything_. I don't know that to do, Ginny."

"Maybe talk to Professor McGonagall again," Ginny advised. "She knew what to do the first time."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "That may be a good idea, Ginny," she said brightly. "I'll go see if she's in her office right now, actually."

Leaving Gryffindor Tower, Hermione headed down to the professor's office. She knocked smartly on the door and entered when Professor McGonagall's voice responded.

"Professor?" Hermione said softly. "I was wondering if I could ask for some advice from you."

Professor McGonagall put down the quill she had been writing with. "Of course," she said. "Take a seat." She motioned at the chair in front of her desk. Hermione obliged. "What can I help you with?"

Hermione struggled for words. "I guess – I guess I am just – just – stuck," she finished lamely, looking up at her teacher. "I don't know what to do."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Is Severus treating you poorly, Hermione?"

She sighed. "Not poorly. Just – not kindly, I suppose."

McGonagall nodded. "It is not in his nature to be kind," she said quietly. "He has seen and experienced much too much for him to be such a man. However, I do believe that with time, he may come to respect you."

Hermione was silent for moment. "What should I do?"

"Be patient," Professor McGonagall advised. "Make your presence known. Don't hide and encourage his attitude. Oh," she continued. "In addition, I do believe that you will soon be receiving another letter from the Ministry that will allow you to get to know each other better."

Despite herself, Hermione shivered. From what Professor McGonagall had said about Snape, she wasn't sure she wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>McGonogall's prediction had been right. At breakfast on Saturday morning, letters had arrived for all newly married seventh year girls, bearing the Ministry's logo. When Severus saw it, he sighed. Surely this could not be a good sign. He had successfully avoided talking to the girl for the last two weeks, and didn't really want to start now.<p>

In retrospect, Severus knew he was being cruel. Hermione did not deserve such treatment. But Severus was still reeling from the invasion of his personal space, much less his life, and the ring on his finger still felt heavy and foreign. He didn't like the situation, not one bit.

As Severus expected, Hermione was waiting for him when he arrived in his quarters, letter in hand. She was sitting perfectly still directly across from what she knew to be his favorite armchair. Heaving a great sigh, Severus sunk down into it and stared at her.

"Let's get this over with," he said briskly.

Hermione heaved a soft, barely audible sigh and opened the letter. Severus had a sinking feeling that whatever was contained inside did not mean good things for him.

Inside the letter was another sealed piece of parchment, with instructions written on the outside to not open until the letter had been read. Hermione handed him the second letter and opened the first. She read aloud:

_To the newlywed couple:_

_As you begin your transition into married life, we at the Ministry of Magic are interested in your well-being and happiness. Understanding that there are some couples who believe themselves to be less than compatible,_ – Hermione snorted at this point – _we have enclosed a selection of questions designed to move a relationship along. You will learn more about one another and hopefully form a bond that will make your marriage stronger. The Ministry will be notified when this task has been completed; however, your answers will in no way be recorded, documented, or listened to by anyone at the Ministry._

_We encourage you to be open in your view of your new marriage, and wish you all the best in the future._

_Signed,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione finished reading and they fell into silence for a moment. Inside, Hermione's thoughts were racing. Was she going to have to share her most personal stories and memories with none other than Severus Snape, who had done nothing but mock her mercilessly for the last two weeks? What scared her even more, however, was the fact that he might have to share his.

Severus finally broke the silence. "Dammit," he said. Hermione glared at him, and he ignored her.

Hermione took a deep, settling breath as Severus ripped open the other letter, lacking the refinement that usually accompanied his motions. She could tell that he, too, was anxious about this process.

As soon as Severus opened the letter, a thin silver dust filled the room, making it hard for the pair to breathe. Hermione coughed once, and then opened her eyes. "Truth Powder," she breathed, staring at Severus. Her eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Shit," Severus said, choosing a different curse word to express his emotions.

"Isn't Truth Powder illegal?" Hermione asked, brushing some of the silver powder off the sleeve of her sweater.

Severus inclined his head in affirmation, but followed it with, "Not for the Ministry."

There was a long silence once more. "I am afraid I have to ask a favor of you," Severus finally said, looking as if the words pained him. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I am afraid that I will… inadvertently… reveal some things that are best kept secret during our discussion. I am asking for your unfailing discretion."

Hermione sat for a moment. What could his secrets be? She wondered. She had an idea she already knew; in fact, she was fairly sure she knew. Never had she imagined that her suspicions might be confirmed by the man himself, though.

Finally, she nodded in affirmation. "I believe I get a favor in return, however," she replied.

"Oh?"

Hermione nodded. "You will refrain from being cruel. If I, too, have to share my personal stories, I would appreciate if they are not mocked."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I am never cruel."

Hermione glared at him. Did he always have to be right? "Shall I choose other words, then? You may not be sadistic, heartless, merciless, mocking, torturous, tormenting, or any other applicable synonyms over the course of our discussion. Now, are you satisfied?"

Severus just inclined his head and opened the letter. "Let's get this blasted thing over with."

A smooth female voice emitted from the letter and startled both Hermione and Severus. "Favorite color," it said.

Hermione found herself drawn to answer, by the Truth Powder no doubt. It was as if she had no choice; the answer just flew straight to her lips, without any thought put into it. "Red."

Hermione had a feeling she would be learning a lot about herself during the course of this discussion.

Severus, too, was bothered by the way the Truth Powder affected him. He did not want to tell this _girl_ the truth about _anything_; he had his secrets, and he would prefer to keep them that way. Still, he was compelled to answer the question. "Black." Hermione harrumphed at that; his answer was apparently just what she expected.

The next few questions were similarly unremarkable; age, favorite book, favorite food, favorite subject, and so on.

It was on exactly the eighth question that things got serious, and quickly. The smooth voice said: "Future plans."

Severus' answer was easy. "To take some time off, once this is all over." Hermione stared at him for a moment, before offering her own answer – one that didn't particularly surprise Severus. However, he was almost humbled by its sincerity, and by the blush of embarrassment that was covering her face.

"To discover what will make me truly happy."

The letter seemed to wait a moment to see if any conversation would ensue from that question, as was the apparent intent of the exercise. When none did, it issued another question.

"Greatest desire at the current point in time."

Hermione stared down at her lap, and then glanced back up at Severus. They both answered at the same time, Severus' deep voice blending with Hermione's softer one. "Survival."

Hermione laughed softly at that. "If the times call for it…" For his part, Severus was surprised at her answer. Never had he truly imagined her to be in any danger, despite all she had been through.

"Greatest accomplishment."

That produced a loud laugh from Hermione. Severus looked at her with confusion, his question written all over his face.

"I just find it odd," Hermione said, taking a deep breath to stop laughing, "that my greatest accomplishment has absolutely nothing to do with me."

Severus obligingly asked the required question. "What is it?"

"Keeping my friends alive," Hermione said firmly, a faint smile on her face. Being Harry's friend certainly came with its perils: the troll, the Sorcerer's stone, getting petrified, saving an accused mass-murderer, being a 'treasure' in the middle of the lake, and fighting Death Eaters, among others, all while breaking countless rules. Hermione had no doubt that in the upcoming year, things were going to take a turn for the worse. War was hell; she knew this.

"You three certainly do have a regrettable penchant for trouble," Severus drawled in response. However, he too was going over what Hermione, Harry, and Ron had experienced over the past six years. It startled him that Hermione's great accomplishment would be something so adult, so focused on survival rather than trivial things. When he considered, however, Hermione was not really the sort of person to place value on trifles.

Hermione simply nodded. "And you?" She asked politely.

Severus had nearly forgotten he had to answer, but as soon as he remembered he realized the answer was waiting right on the tip of his tongue. He responded without thinking, and as soon as he did he regretted it. "My greatest accomplishment is mastering both my roles." Immediately he winced and fixed Hermione with an unblinking gaze, hoping she would get the message. _Be quiet_.

Hermione squinted at him momentarily. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"No."

She laughed softly. "I guessed as much. Do not worry, I have already promised my unfailing discretion, have I not?"

Severus had to nod at that, but at the same time he somehow felt ashamed. Could she know what his answer had indicated? Could she have a clue of what his life truly consisted of? Dumbledore knew, of course; but Severus knew for a fact that he had not confided that information with Potter. How, then, could Hermione have any knowledge of who he was, what he was?

Resolving to believe that her answer had simply been a way of hiding her confusion, Severus lifted his head up to wait for the next prompt. Would they continue being this difficult? He considered himself to be an immensely private person. His mind was protesting against revealing them to begin with, and his logic was fighting against _who_ he was giving them to. This girl in front of him had done nothing to deserve his trust, and had not proved herself to him.

_She is giving the same answers to you_, he thought, as a way of trying to justify it. But did she have as much to lose as he did? His life was at stake. _We are at war. So is hers._

The letter once more interrupted his thoughts. "Greatest regret."

Severus sucked in a breath quietly, trying to hide it from Hermione, who noticed his discomfort. She, too, looked pained.

_Get it over with, Severus_, he thought to himself. It was hard to say the words. "Betraying Lily's trust."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, as if considering his answer. He knew that she would recognize who 'Lily' was, and maybe even guess at what his betrayal had been. Those three words are enough to reveal my life story, he mused, uncomfortable. _Lily. I'm sorry._

Severus was grateful when she didn't question him on his response, but instead offered her own answer. "My biggest regret is having to erase my parents' memories."

Eyebrows shooting up, Severus couldn't help his immediate question, which came out sounding slightly accusatory. "What caused you to do that?"

Hermione glared at him. Severus could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes, and hoped to Merlin that he wouldn't end up with a bawling girl on his hands. This situation was bad enough; emotions would only make it worse.

"For safety," Hermione responded. "They're Muggles, and I'm one of Harry's best friends. I couldn't take the chance that Voldemort would go after them to get to me. They're in Australia." She sniffed once. "They don't know they have a daughter."

The first thing that struck Severus was her use of the Dark Lord's name. It seemed the girl truly did not fear many things, after all. The second realization was how desperately sad Hermione's story was. Her worry for her parents was not unfounded, Severus knew; but having the strength to alter a loved one's memories was a feat in itself.

Hermione was working very hard to hold back tears. All year, she had been forcing back every thought of her parents that came to mind, trying desperately to avoid thinking of them. She knew it wouldn't do any good to pine after what she couldn't have. The only actions she could take was to work as hard as she could to end Voldemort, for good.

Severus could not think of an appropriate response. _I'm sorry_ would come out sounding insincere and useless, as there was nothing he could do about it. _It will get better_ was also an empty promise, and one that he couldn't abide by. There was nothing truly to say.

Thankfully, the letter's voice once more filled the silence. "Greatest possession."

Once more, Severus answered first, without even having to think about it. "My privacy." He winced inwardly once more as he realized how that probably sounded to Hermione – another jab at her presence – but in reality, it was the truth. His words had meant the privacy he possessed within his mind, the one place he truly felt was a sanctuary.

Hermione, as he expected, was respectful and did not comment. Instead, she looked puzzled. "I – I can't seem to choose an answer," she finally said, glancing up at Severus.

"That must mean there is more than one true response," Severus said, sighing softly.

Hermione sighed in turn. "Apparently, at least according to the Truth Powder, I have three possessions that are equal in value. One is my loved ones, one is my intelligence, and the final is my – my tattoo."

She said the last word so quietly that Severus had to strain to hear it. He paused for a long moment before saying, "What was that?" There was no way that Severus believed he had heard her properly.

Hermione whispered the word again. "My tattoo."

"You, Little Miss Know-It-All, have a tattoo?" Severus couldn't help repeating, stunned. Would this girl ever stop surprising him?

"You promised you wouldn't mock me," Hermione protested softly, glancing down at her lap. "And yes, I do."

Severus simply nodded, his mind reeling as to what the tattoo could be, when the letter spoke again. "Ask one question about the other person's last answer."

He sighed deeply. This questionnaire was obviously designed to pull out one's deepest and darkest secrets, all while making the situation hellishly uncomfortable. Unfortunately, it was succeeding.

He was just preparing to ask his question, when Hermione's inquiry broke through his thoughts. "I understand the value of privacy, but why are you so convinced that self-imposed isolation must accompany it?" Her words sounded innocent and soft, but Severus could hear the probing question that was behind them. She wanted to know why he was alone so much, why he let no one in.

Hermione's question surprised him. The fact of the matter was, she did not know him well enough to adequately understand his personality or his choices. And yet still, she had read him like a book. Severus did isolate himself, but at least there was reason. It was just unfortunate that he had to reveal it to her.

"Personal safety," Severus said mildly, trying not to be irritated, "and to form a sanctuary." He did not give her time to process that, and instead continued with his own question. "What is your tattoo?"

Hermione's brown eyes met his for a moment before she looked away and pulled out her wand. "I, too, must request your discretion," she whispered softly. "Only two others know of this, and I would prefer if no one else found out. Especially not Dumbledore." She pulled in a shuddering breath as she tapped her wand on her wrist and whispered a spell.

Severus' mind was racing. What could her tattoo possibly be that she wanted to hide it from Dumbledore? Even he would admit that he didn't want the old man to know everything, but Hermione was just a young girl. What would be there? An ode to Voldemort? The Dark Mark? He almost snorted.

As soon as he saw her tattoo, however, he understood.

Emblazoned on her wrist in swirling, old-style cursive were the words, _I am not for the greater good_.

Severus' eyes widened, and Hermione was quick to defend herself. "Please don't misunderstand," she said pleadingly. "It does not mean that I am not fighting for the world, and it does not mean that I have abandoned the cause. It just means that I realize that we are all people, and losses must not be swallowed simply for the cause of the greater good. This is war, but some sense of humanity _must_ remain. The greater good ignores that."

Severus was quiet for a long moment, considering the implication of her words. He understood why she wanted to hide the tattoo from Dumbledore: the greater good was his answer for everything, and many times Severus had berated that concept for how cruel it was. His role as a spy, all things considered, could be seen as an act for the _greater good_; but Severus knew it wasn't. It was his debt to repay to Lily, for his failures, and he would pay it.

"I understand," he finally said, nodding solemnly. Hermione, who had been watching him closely, breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced down at her wrist once more, running her hand over the words.

"Harry and Ron have them too," she confided, looking not at all ashamed. She quickly reapplied the glamour charm, hiding the tattoo. "It surprises me that I count it as one of my greatest possessions."

Severus' thoughts could not help but jump to his own tattoo on his arm. Perhaps that would have come up, if the question had been greatest failure.

The silence was comfortable but heavy when the voice spoke once more. "Greatest dream for a happy relationship."

Hermione and Severus both sighed audibly at the same time. Their conversation had already been difficult enough without having to venture into _feelings_ and _relationships_.

The answer was not hard for Severus, although he had not truly considered a romantic relationship in a long time. "To be accepted," he said simply, nodding slightly in agreement with the words coming out of his mouth. That, truly, was his biggest goal – to have the chains of the past fall, and to be accepted for who he was, sins and scars included.

Hermione's face was slightly red when she answered. "To be wanted as much as I am needed," she said softly, staring at her lap. Severus did not speak, but he couldn't help but consider her response and what it meant. It actually was fairly clear: she thought that people needed her intelligence, but did not want her as a person. It surprised Severus that she felt that way.

"Hope for the relationship," came the voice once more.

Now, that was one Severus hadn't considered. The only thing he had thought about the relationship was that it had no hope to begin with, and would only last until the Ministry fell or the law was repealed. The answer was already waiting for him as soon as he began to consider it, however, and not for the first time, Severus cursed the Truth Powder. He wasn't sure he wanted to know these things about himself.

"To find peace and new purpose," he said, his own words sounding foreign to his ears.

If he hadn't known better, he would have said a shadow of a smile flashed across Hermione's face. Her answer was one he expected. "To be happy," she said, her voice confident.

At Hermione's final word, the letter shriveled up into ash on the table. The voice emitted from it once more. "Thank you for taking part in this exercise," it said. "We at the Ministry of Magic hope it was informative and enlightening. Have a good day." Then, it was silent.

They sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments, before Hermione looked up at Severus.

"Damn them?" She offered with a small smile.

Severus almost chuckled. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I shamelessly re-used the tattoo idea from one of my other fics, Broken Pawns. Please review!<em>


End file.
